


Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dominance, F/M, Fantasizing, Gen, Kylo Ren is Not Matt the Radar Technician, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Panty Kink, Possession, Possessive Sex, Protective Ben Solo, Sex Toys, Stalking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matt has fantasies that he shouldn't be having. He has needs and wants that he can't have.His latest fantasy has him obsessing over his twin's girlfriend. And he can't help it.You were so sweet, so kind to him. You didn't make fun of him because he's quiet and shy, sticks to himself. You didn't make fun of him because he wants to go into computer programming.He knew Ben didn't deserve you. Ben didn't deserve someone as sweet as you.In Matt's mind, the only one who deserves you, is him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If there's interest to continue this, I'll continue it. If not I'll set it aside for later

He shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn’t be watching the way he was, leering the way he was.

  
He should’ve known better. He should’ve known not to touch what wasn't his.

  
But he couldn’t help it. He couldn't help the way his heart raced whenever you were close. He couldn’t help the way his palms sweat whenever you looked at him, smiled at him.

  
And when you laughed…fuck, when you laughed he felt like his whole world would start spinning. He was in love with you, he had always been in love with you.

  
He knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn’t be in love with his twin's girlfriend. He knew he shouldn't fantasize about kissing you, touching you. He knew he shouldn’t fantasize about fucking you.

  
But he did. God, he couldn't stop thinking about you. He couldn't stop thinking about the way you

defended him when his twin took the piss out of him.   
He couldn't top thinking about what you would feel like under him, how you would sound as he thrust his cock in and out of you.

  
God, he was a pervert. He was such a twisted prick. He wanted you, he wanted you so damn much.

  
Everytime you said his name, everytime you ruffled his hair while having to stand on your tippy toes, anytime you fixed his glasses…

  
He was in love with you. He had been in love with you since the moment Ben brought you home. Since the moment you shook his hand, smiled at him like he was the only man in the world, he loved you.

  
“Matty,” he could picture your giggle, picture your smile as he kissed every inch of your body. “I love the way you touch me.”

  
That’s all he wanted in the world. All he wanted to hear was you saying ‘I love you’ and then your hands on him.

  
“Y/N…” God, he loved you. He loved you so damn much.

  
But you were Ben's. You were Ben's girlfriend and he was just the man helplessly in love with you.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Matt sat in front of his computer staring at the picture in front of him. It was one of his favourite pictures, one that he looked at nearly every day.

  
He stared, openly stared at the face that was staring back at him. You were like a contrast to himself and Ben.

  
Where they had dsrk hair and dark eyes, your hair was rather light, your eyes as well. When you were with Ben, it was like the light and the dark coming together.

  
You were so bright and cheerful, you looked to the positive side of everything. You also left yourself open to people who would want to hurt you or take advantage of you.

  
Ben was the opposite. He wasn't a pessimist, but he had less naivety when it came to people and the world. He liked to say he could see through people, he could see when they were trying to screw him over.

  
You, were a fucking angel. You were perfection. You were heavenly.

  
“Fuck,” Matt began to palm himself as a video of you came on the screen. “Y/N…”

  
You were with Ben, joining around in the summer. You wore this skimpy little bikini Ben begged you to wear.

  
Matt was in love with you. He'd been in love with you since he had met you. You were such a beautiful soul, and how you ended up with Ben was beyond Matt.

  
“Princess,” he unbuttoned his jeans and shoved his hand into his pants. He had to jerk himself off. The pressure was too fucking much. “you want me don't you?”

  
As another picture of you flashed on Matt's screen, he pulled his stiff cock out of his pants. He spit into his right hand, gripping his cock tightly in his palm.

  
“I know you love me.” He pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose as he started pumping his thick, hard length.

  
The images on his computer screen were his drive. You were his drive. He couldn't have you in real life, yet, so his fantasy would have to do.

  
“Does my cock feel good, princess?” Matt closes his eyes and leaned back in his computer chair. He exhaled slowly as he pictured you on your knees, your hand instead of his.

  
“You want Daddy to fuck you?” if his parents knew what he was doing, if Ben knew what he was doing, Matt would be fucked.

  
“Ohhhh…” he imagined your lips stretching around his thick shaft. He wanted you so damn badly. He wanted you to feel him, feel his throbbing length. “Fuck your lips feel so good.”

  
When he opened his eyes, a picture you hadn’t known he took, flashed on the screen.

  
“Fuck!” Matt picked up the rhythm of his hand moving on his cock.

  
The picture was taken at the lake house. He had caught you on the middle of changing out of your wet swimsuit.

  
You were standing with your back to him, your hair soaking wet draped over your shoulder. Your back was bare, on full display for Matt. Your bikini shorts were conformed to your ass.

  
“I’m a fucking pervert.” He grit his teeth as he thrust up into his hand. “I’m a dirty fucking boy.”

  
He was courting a fantasy of his. He was picturing you in sexy black lingerie and heels, teasing him, torturing him for being a bad boy.

  
“I’m going to cum.” You were praising him in his fantasy, you were telling him that he was good, that he pleased you.

  
‘Cum all over my tits Matty.’ You would bend down, rub your tits all over his cock and let him mark you with his seed.

  
“Fuck! Fucking hell!” He threw his head back, moaning your name like a mantra as his seed spilled all over his hand and desk.

  
As he caught his breath from finishing, he saw his phone flash with a notification, a message from his mother no doubt, reminding him of dinner tonight.

  
“Fuck…” he stood and left his room for the bathroom, thanking God that he lived alone.

  
“Look what you’ve done to me, princess. Look what you’ve done to daddy.”

  
*.*.*

  
Any chance he got to see you, he tired to take secret pictures of you. Any chance, any time. It seemed like his best opportunities were when you all got together for dinner. Every Sunday night, his mother tradition, you and Ben would come together, Matt would come alone.

  
This Sunday was the 50th Sunday you'd come to dinner. You and Ben had been dating nearly a year and Matt was in love with you for 2 years.

  
He was the reason you and Ben were together anyway. Which made Matt feel even shittier about your relationship with Ben.

  
“Hows work going, Matt?” How’s your job programming and reprogramming computers Matt?

  
That was something his parents didn’t understand. Neither one of them understood computers or technology all that well, and even less now that Matt was being paid to work with them.

  
“Its good.” Matt flashed his parents a smile, a forged smile, but still a smile.

  
“Good.” His mom gave him a kiss on the cheek, passing him to grab the door for you and Ben.

  
Matt dug his phone out of his pockets and opened the camera, wanting a chance to take a new picture.   
He peered around the corner watching you. As you stepped inside the house, Matt turned his attention to Ben's arm as it wrapped around your waist.

  
“I’m sorry we’re so late.” Matt angled his phone, taking as picture of you in your pretty white lace dress.

  
You looked like an angel, innocent and sweet. Even though Matt knew you were anything but. Ben had spoken more than once about how good you felt, about how dirty you were.

  
Matt cursed as he took the picture, moving it to a secure folder on his phone. When he was done, he took a deep breath and rounded the corner.

  
When he approached you and Ben, he watched your eyes land on him. He felt his breath catch in his throat, his heart nearly stop. You were absolutely perfect.

  
“Hey Matty!” You stepped toward him and hugged him, even in your heels you barely came up to his chest. “How have you been?”

  
He hugged you back, counting to three before he reluctantly let you go.

  
“Everything ‘s been good.” His glasses fell down his nose, but you pushed them back up, them returned to Ben's side.

  
“I’m glad. I’m also so impressed by your job. Working with computers? That’s impressive.” You were distracted by Ben being a shit and whispering into your ear.

  
You giggled and leaned into Ben, his hand returning to your waist.

  
Matt grit his teeth and forced himself to look away. He wanted to be doing that with you, he thought he should be whispering filthy things into your ears, squeezing your waist.

  
"Everything smells so good.” He waited for Ben to walk and then you.

  
As quickly as he could, Matt snapped a quick picture of your from behind before shoving his phone back in his pocket.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Matt loved your smile. It lit up any room you were in, infecting everyone around you in the most amazing way.

  
You were the epitome, the perfect mix, of sunshine, happiness and positivity. You were like the literally embodiment of the sun, a goddess sent to bring joy to the Earth.

  
At least Matt felt that way.

  
Matt felt your light, you warmth. He felt your radiance every time he was even close to you. He saw you for who you really were: a living, breathing, angel.

  
You were heavenly and tempting in the most delicious of ways. If your smile and laugh was brightening and radiant, then your touch and body was positively sinful.

  
What you were hiding under your clothes was a body made to be touched, licked, sucked. Every inch of you needed to be tasted, fondled.

  
Matt had dreamt, fantasized and spilled his seed over the thought of getting to lick and suck your nipples, pinch and pull your hard clit.

  
What he wouldn’t do to fuck your cunt into orgasm, feel you coming undone to his cock, his hands. What he would give to make you scream his name while he bit your shoulder, pulled your hair.

  
He would make a whore out of you, a good little slut that he would take over and over. His little baby that he would fuck every night, every day.

  
He would be your daddy, he would take care of you. Spoil you. He would give you everything you wanted, needed.

  
With Matt, you could lay all day in bed, naked and waiting for him to get off work. Matt would take care of the rest, all he needed you to do, wanted you to do was give him love.

  
Of course there was the matter of your boyfriend. Ben, the other Solo, the more charming twin, the more attractive twin.

  
You two had been dating for nearly a year, but matt had known you for 2. Matt was the reason you met, Matt was the reason you two had gotten together.   
In a way.

  
“How are your classes going?” The question that was raised from his mother, broke the momentary silence.

  
“Good. I’m almost done my first year. I’ll have one year left and then about 30 hours in a veterinary hospital or clinic and I’ll be done!” when you were really excited, it nervous, your voice carried off at the end of what ever you were saying to a high pitched squeak. He didn’t think you were even aware of it.

  
“Brains and beauty.” Ben smiled at you, his hand on your thigh.

  
Matt felt the ugly green beast called envy rear it's head. He wanted to be the one who was lucky enough to date you, the one who could show you off.   
“Some one needs to pick up your slack, Ben.” The moment you laughed, Matt felt his cock twitch.

  
“You’re a brat.” He leaned in and whispered in your ear.

  
 _Do you know what I’ll do to you, baby?_ Matt slipped into a momentary fantasy.

  
_You’ve been a brat. And brat's need to be punished. How about I teach you a lesson? You want daddy to teach you a lesson, baby?_

 

  
“It's true.” Matt spoke up, all the attention on him. “Y/N is smarter. And she looks better.”

  
When Ben scowled, in a joking way, you smiled rather brightly at Matt. The act made him shift in his chair, his jeans getting tighter as his cock grew.

  
“See? Matt's got my back.” You winked at him and his cheeks started to burn.

  
“My own twin would rather defend…” Ben trailed on and Matt tuned the conversation out.

  
He remembered the first time he had ever seen you, met you.

  
He was already working with computers, programmer and reprogramming when you met. He had a good steady job, he was focused, he was hard working.

  
And then you, a fucking angel, came into his life. You strode in to the small shop he was working at, your ancient laptop in hand.

  
You had issues with it, the old piece of junk that you were planning on using for your future university degree.

  
You sought Matt out, you went to him and no one else. Why? He didn't know, but you chose him.

  
And he tried to help you, he really did. But your ancient laptop, your stone age computer was beyond repair. There was nothing he could do for you or it.

  
He apologized, you smiled and he was hooked. When you left, he was unsure that he'd ever see you again.

He thought that this angel, this loving goddess had walked in to his life just to tease him, torture him.

  
But you came back. Again and again you came back until eventually the pair of you decided to spend time together outside of work.

  
Friends, you called yourselves. Just friends who liked to hang out and talk. You told Matt you liked his company, you liked him. As a friend.

  
When his parents and twin got curious about his new ‘friend’, a woman, they wanted to be introduced. They wanted to meet the woman who Matt seemed to be so taken by.

  
That was his mistake. He should’ve kept you to himself. He shouldn’t have brought you over for dinner. He shouldn’t have introduced you to Ben.

  
Ben was charming, Ben was charismatic. Ben stole you. He fucking stole you right out from under Matt's nose.

  
Ben started dating you, Ben started fucking you. Ben started doing everything with you, Matt wished he could.

  
Matt didn't blame you. Matt would never blame you. It wasn't your fault. It would never be your fault. You were perfect, you were beautiful.

  
Ben was the fucking asshole who stole Matt's best friend, stole Matt's girl.

  
“Matty?” Dinner was over, Ben was busy talking to their father, their mother somewhere else in the house.

  
It was just you and Matt.

  
“Y/N.” He looked at you, cock coming to life as came toward him.

  
“Can we talk?” You leaned in and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

  
“Of course we can.” Princess. Baby. Sweetheart. Love. Everything he wished he could call you.

  
“Can we talk outside?” He let you lead him to the backyard, your hand grabbing his.

  
He was led to one of the benches his parents had set our side. You sat on the left, and he sat on the right.

  
“Ben actually wanted me to talk to you,” he watched you brush your hair behind you ear. “he’s worried about you.”

  
Matt cursed under his breath, his hands clenching and unclenching. Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben. Everything was about Ben.

  
“What about?” He looked from your eyes to your lips and back again.

  
“Well…he actually asked me if I had a friend to set you up with. Because you seem lonely.” You reached out and placed a hand on his arm.

  
Fuck Ben. Fuck Ben. Fuck Ben. “Did he?” Matt didn't want anyone else. He wanted you.

  
“Yeah. I mean I know he likes to bug you, but you’re his brother. He loves you. He wants you to be happy.” You spoke quietly, a contrast to the boiling rage Matt felt.

  
If Ben wanted Matt to be so fucking happy, he shouldn’t have taken Matt's girl. He shouldn't have taken you away from Matt.

  
“I have someone I can set you up with. If you want?” You hand moved from his arm to his knee. “She's really pretty, and smart. And tall.”

  
Matt wanted you. All he wanted was you. Not your friend, not your friends friend. You. He wanted you.

  
“Baby!” Matt cursed when Ben stepped out in the backyard and called you. “We have to go!”

  
You apologized to Matt and removed your hand from his knee, standing up. You looked down at him, shooting him a breathtaking smile. “Just think about it, okay?”

  
He watched you. He watched you as you walked to his twin, your lace dress swishing as you walked, hips swaying.

  
“Talk to you later, Matt!” He seethed as Ben slipped an arm around your waist, his lips meeting yours. His stomach clenched when he saw Ben's hand moving against your backside, giving your ass a playful smack.

  
Fuck. Ben.

 


End file.
